Revolver Ocelot
, real name Adamska (アダ� スカ Adamusuka, Russian: Адамска) and also known as ADAM, (Russian: Адам) Shalashaska (シャラシャーシカ Sharashāshika, Russian: Шалашаска), or simply Ocelot (オセロット Oserotto, Russian: Оцелот), was a former FOXHOUND member and an agent of The Patriots. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who was often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the man who was personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: serving as the right-hand man for Liquid Snake, the right-hand man of Solidus Snake, maintaining a friendly rivalry with Big Boss, and the nemesis of Solid Snake. Ocelot specialized in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, often acting as a double agent or even a triple agent serving multiple interests in the same situation. Ocelot was known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. Ocelot's weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. In his later years, Ocelot would later become Liquid Ocelot. Biography Early life and career Ocelot was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy (France) on June 6, 1944 as Adamska, the son of The Boss and The Sorrow . Boss was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Adamska was taken from his parents by agents of The Philosophers. Adamska (under the codename ADAM) briefly worked for the NSA as a codebreaker, but eventually defected to the Soviet Union in September 1960, along with his NSA colleague. He served under the command of Colonel Volgin of GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB (the Russian Philosophers) and the CIA (the American Philosophers). Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent and was even promoted to Major of his own personal unit. During the Virtuous Mission, Ocelot, under orders from Colonel Volgin, had arrived at Rassvet with his Ocelot Unit to capture Sokolov. He ambushed the KGB operatives stationed at the area and killed them. After surrounding them with the Ocelot Unit after realizing that Naked Snake, the man leading Sokolov out was not The Boss, he attempted to kill Snake by using a Middle Eastern technique that ejects the bullet by hand, but his gun jammed at the last moment, resulting in Ocelot and his unit being defeated and Snake suggesting that he should use revolvers, due to his fighting style. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot was ordered by the DCI to aid Snake in his mission to destroy the Cobra Unit (The Pain, The Fear, The Fury, and The End) and the Shagohod, and to kill The Boss, while also retrieving the Philosophers' Legacy for the American Philosophers. However, before Ocelot could meet up with Snake, a Chinese spy posing as EVA, pretended to help Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosophers' Legacy herself for the Chinese Philosophers. Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aided Snake in secret. Throughout the mission, Ocelot and Snake shared a mutual rivalry and fought on several occasions. At one point, shortly after Snake's capture, he ate most of the animals that Snake had captured up to that point.EVA, during a certain radio call, reveals this to Naked Snake. During the fight between Snake and Colonel Volgin, Ocelot is ordered to shoot Snake. However, Ocelot refused, instead throwing items down to Snake to use against Volgin. This alluded to Ocelot's admiration for Naked Snake, although he explained that he did it because he had made a promise to The Boss. After the mission's success, the chief director of the KGB contacted Ocelot, where the latter mentioned that "Khrushchev is finished", and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Shortly thereafter, Ocelot secretly made a call to the new DCI. Their conversation revealed that the DCI had only acquired half of the Legacy, and it was assumed that the KGB possessed the other half. At some point, Ocelot eventually recovered the other half of the Legacy but kept it for himself. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin's brutal torture of Naked Snake after he was captured while infiltrating Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression". Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. In 1970, while a rebellion on the San Hieronymo Peninsula took place, Ocelot became dissatisfied with the American Philosophers's bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Philosophers' Legacy. After Naked Snake foiled Gene's plan to have a nuclear missile hit Langley and the Pentagon, Ocelot secured the other half of the Legacy and (under the partnership of an unknown conspiratior) assassinated the DCI in a manner that was indistinguishable from suicide by medics, hoping to free the country from the Philosophers and attain the entire Legacy (as well, as the complete list with the identities of the Philosopher members). Ocelot planned to break his ties with his benefactor, until the mysterious man revealed battle data on the Perfect Soldier Project and introduced the concept of "genomes" to him. Ocelot, intrigued, then agreed to join him in the formation of "The Patriots". However, he only did this under the condition that Big Boss (Naked Snake) be allowed to join them as well. Les Enfants Terribles Ocelot's request came true when Zero, along with Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic, and EVA founded their new organization. The Patriots's dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss had envisioned, one which would once more be "whole" again. However, Zero's interpretation of her will greatly differed from that of Big Boss, which would eventually lead to their fall out. Big Boss had been raised to a being of Christ-like reverence, but he resented being treated as a puppet for the Patriots's goals. Unbeknownst to Big Boss, Para-Medic (under her real name of Dr. Clark) had retrieved a sample of Big Boss's DNA while he had been in a coma, and the Patriots began work on developing a clone of him in order to keep their dream of him as a messiah alive. EVA was chosen to be the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, Ocelot did not agree with this plan, nor did Big Boss, who eventually found out this information for himself, possibly through Ocelot. Big Boss then left the group to secretly form a military nation in order to oppose Zero and his Patriots. Later career Ocelot continued his life as a spy and agent for the newly formed Patriots (although he secretly resented its new policies). While in the Spetsnaz GRU, he participated in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. It was during this time that he became infamous amongst the mujahideen as a sadist for which they named him "Shalashaska". Sometime during his career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich, member of the Spetsnaz GRU unit as well. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot left Spetsnaz. Ocelot's official file mentioned that after the fall of the Soviet Union, he joined the OMON (Special Purpose Police Squad) and the Russian Tax Police's elite SWAT team. Afterward he joined the SVR (a successor agency of the KGB). Ocelot eventually became dissatisfied with the agency's rigid system and left Russia. However, this account is considered to be false.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=71&p=3 After Solid Snake foiled Big Boss's coup d'état (Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land) attempts, Zero put Big Boss in a nanomachine-induced coma to preserve the Patriots's messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left the Patriots, though Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot formed a plan to recover Big Boss's body from the clutches of Zero (a plan which wouldn't be fully realized until 2014). Revolver Ocelot then cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was being commanded by Liquid Snake (one of Big Boss's sons) and joined the unit, becoming the unit's interrogation expert. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. In 2005, Revolver Ocelot (while secretly working as agent for President George Sears (Solidus Snake)) incited Liquid Snake into bringing about an insurrection and took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses, along with Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Decoy Octopus, Liquid Snake, and the Genome Army. In addition, Ocelot used his influence to gain the support of his old friend in assisting Liquid's revolt by providing military hardware. During this time, Ocelot secretly provided Sears with information regarding the revolt. Early in the insurrection, he totured Armstech President Kenneth Baker then "accidentally" killed DARPA Chief Donald Anderson (a.k.a. Sigint) during a botched torture session. By doing so, he deprived Liquid of the necessary launch codes for Metal Gear REX, though the real reason was that Donald Anderson recognized Revolver Ocelot as not truly working for the terrorists. Fearing this could have blown his cover, Ocelot killed Anderson. Furthermore, Ocelot's true reason was because Anderson was one of the Patriots's founding members. Revolver Ocelot challenged Solid Snake, who had been sent to Shadow Moses to eliminate the terrorist threat, to a gunfight. But midway through the duel, his right hand was cut off by Gray Fox (the first Cyborg Ninja) and he was forced to flee. Later, Ocelot interrogated a now-captured Snake, electrocuting him via his Torture Device. During his interrogation, he revealed his experience as a soldier as well as his allegiance to Sergei Gurlukovich and the "true" motive behind his actions. Ocelot's true goal was realized when he retrieved REX's test data from Snake, as per the President's orders, without handing it over to Liquid. Towards the end of the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot discussed plans with Liquid concerning an alliance with Colonel Gurlukovich’s mercenary forces, though this never came to be due to REX’s destruction at the hands of Solid Snake, Gray Fox, and Hal Emmerich. While Solid Snake defeated Metal Gear REX and Liquid, Ocelot took the REX data with him as he escaped Shadow Moses. After the incident, Revolver Ocelot sold REX's test data to many nations via the black market. Meanwhile, he had his right arm replaced with Liquid Snake's arm, something which would later come back to haunt him. At some point, he also broke Dr. Naomi Hunter out of prison so she could help him in stopping The Patriots. In 2007, The Patriots ordered Revolver Ocelot to steal the new Metal Gear RAY, who planned to mass-produce the model as a means of protecting its own Metal Gear, then in development, known as Arsenal Gear. On August 8th, 2007, with the help of Sergei Gurlukovich and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, Ocelot infiltrated the tanker in which RAY was being transported and stole it, sinking the tanker in the process. He also betrayed Gurlukovich, and left both him and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph for dead. The Patriots then continued with their plan (unaware that Ocelot still intended on betraying them), sinking a real oil tanker at the same spot, and constructing the Big Shell. All that was left to do was to manipulate Solidus Snake into the Patriots’ trap. Revolver Ocelot then met up with Solidus and the two formed the Sons of Liberty with Dead Cell (Fortune, Fatman, and Vamp) and Olga Gurlukovich along with her mercenary army, plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed Arsenal Gear. Solidus planned to eliminate the Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them. At the end of the mission, Ocelot revealed to him, however, the truth that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by the Patriots. Solidus Snake, like his adopted son Raiden, was merely a pawn. Both Solidus and Raiden had been part of a huge test scenario for one of the Patriots's new AIs and the only part unscripted was the appearance of Solid Snake. Solid Snake's appearance was actually engineered by Liquid Snake. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid's "spirit" periodically possessed Ocelot's body with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plan. At the climax of the Manhattan Incident, Liquid once again took control of Ocelot, crashing Arsenal Gear into Manhattan and escaping with Metal Gear RAY. Afterwards he headed off to take down the Patriots. After the Manhattan Incident, Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one. In 2014, Revolver Ocelot's personality had merged with Liquid Snake's "spirit", creating a new entity: "Liquid Ocelot". However, the truth was that Ocelot had merely pretended to be Liquid. Ocelot had voluntarily, using a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy, convinced himself that he was "Liquid Snake's doppelgänger" (although it's unknown if during the Mahattan Incident, Ocelot was really possessed by Liquid or not). Using Solidus Snake's corpse to enter the Patriots’s AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the system and used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. After recovering the rail gun from the remains of Metal Gear REX on Shadow Moses Island, Liquid Ocelot used Metal Gear RAY against the newly-reactivated REX, being piloted by Solid Snake. After REX and RAY were disabled, Liquid Ocelot retreated to his main base, a stolen Arsenal Gear-class battleship stolen from the Patriots that he outfitted with REX's railgun. He then planned to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots's core AI in space. After Snake and Otacon uploaded a computer virus created by Naomi Hunter (completed, unknowingly, with the help of Sunny Gurlukovich), Liquid Ocelot met Solid Snake atop Haven and told him that his plan was merely an elaborate plot to get Snake to accomplish his goal of destroying the Patriots. Atop Haven, Liquid Ocelot and Solid Snake fought one last time. Revolver Ocelot's personality slowly began to resurface as the fight progressed, using his signature hand gestures and moves that he remembered from his fight with Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater. After his defeat, Ocelot's last words to Solid Snake were: "I am Liquid's doppelganger and you are his..." followed by, "You're pretty good", the same phrase Revolver Ocelot said to Solid Snake nine years ago and the same phrase Big Boss said to Ocelot fifty years ago. Immediately afterwards, Ocelot's life was subsequently claimed by the new FOXDIE virus, designed by the Patriots to kill EVA, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss. Gameplay ''Portable Ops'' Recruitment In Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Ocelot. This section details how the recruitment takes place. Shortly after Snake and his resistance recruited Sokolov, Snake is informed about a Spy Report for the Silo entrance that he never received. Despite this, he interrogates a Soviet Officer on top of the bridge area, and the Officer briefly references a man with twirling revolvers who was at the town. Snake then receives a Spy Report from the Town area about a Government Official who prowled around at night time. At nightfall, Snake's unit arrived at the Town, located the Government Official in one of the upper buildings, and then interrogated him about the man with revolvers, and he mentioned that he went to the Airport to visit a friend. Snake then traveled to the airport and interrogated a FOX operative at the control deck and learns the man's frequency: 141.23. Snake then receives a report about a Government official being located at the Guest House, so he sneaks in and interrogates the Government Official about a frequency. The Government Official won't talk, so Snake interrogated him a second time, and he revealed that there is a frequency in one of the lockers at the Security Base. Snake then learns from a Spy Unit from the Western Wilderness that a Government Official had been detained at the Western Wilderness, so he infiltrated the area and captured the official. Snake then infiltrated the northwestern building in the base and found another frequency in the locker: 142.52. Snake then infiltrated the Communication Base, and relayed the communication for the second frequency. He then heard a voice he recognized speaking russian: EVA. Both were shocked at who had picked up the line. EVA then admits that she was right about when was right when the world was much smaller than what is believed. Snake wonders who EVA was meaning, when she reminds him with the Boss's statement about how everyone is an inhabitant of the planet Earth and there is neither a Cold War nor a line divding the East and the West. EVA then asks Snake how he came across the frequency, but Snake explained that it was a long story. Snake then noticed that there was a noise on the other line and wondered what it was. EVA then explains that she became a freelance pilot and has her own Cargo Plane. Snake then asked why she was a freelance pilot. She explained that her bosses, the PLA intelligence, had "fired" her. Snake then deduced that she had in actuality escaped from China due to the PLA planning to execute her, as she was given the fake legacy by the CIA. EVA mentions she doesn't have any hard feelings for Snake, as she realized that they both played each other, and in fact, she is still indebted to Snake, anyways. EVA then asked Snake where he was at. Snake reveals that he was at the San Hieronymo Peninsula, which she recognised. Snake asks her how she heard of it, and she explained that she made deliveries to that place, which explained why her frequency was written on the back of the locker. EVA then asked why Snake was on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but he again stated that it was a long story. She asked him if he got caught up in another mess, which he semi-confirmed. She asked him if he needed help. Snake initially politely dismisses it, but then realizes that she wouldn't be asking if she wasn't planning something, and then asked her what she was thinking that motivated her to help. EVA then explains that she's coming to see him, as she still has to repay her debt, and besides, there probably won't be another time to see each other if she doesn't arrive. She then explains that she'll be there in a week's time, and that Snake and his unit secure the airport control deck by that point. Six days later, Snake and his unit had managed to secure the deck, and Snake contacts EVA. Unfortunately, EVA got hit by a surface-to-air missile, despite her best efforts, and ended up having her right wing damaged. Snake tries to encourage her to get the plane near the airport for landing, but she can't get the nose up. A spy report then confirms that EVA did survive the plane crash, and that she is now being held prisoner by the troops near the Western Wilderness. Snake and his Sneaking Unit then infiltrate the area and rescue her. However, she was injured from the crash, so they had to do emergency treatment on EVA. EVA and Snake then embrace passionately, causing Campbell to conclude that he should leave them alone for a little while. Shortly afterwards, Snake went to the ravine to infiltrate its communication tower and contact the frequency 141.23, although he remained cautious in case it was a trap. The door was locked, however, so he searched for a key. He found it on the second level of a nearby cave. Snake then entered the frequency after unlocking the area. A man on the other line states that he had called a little earlier than was scheduled and wondered what could possibly be important about his calling him this early (Presumably, Ocelot had thought Gene had called). Snake, in shock, recognized that voice as Ocelot. Ocelot then realized that was actually Snake who called Snake, leaving Snake to wonder why a Spetsnaz operative is conducting intel operations in South America, wonders if GRU is getting involved, and exactly what is his relation to Gene. Ocelot then asks Snake how he came across the number, asking if he's been snooping around again. Snake then claims he had "dialed the wrong number", and lied by claiming that he's on vacation and was going to order a cigar. Ocelot then asks if the cigar was of South American origin. Ocelot then asks Snake if he's still in battle as he sounds out of breath. Snake then keeps to his lie about being on vacation, and that he is at a resort in the Carribbean that's nice, hot, and the scenery's fair, although he's "keeping himself busy". Snake then asks Ocelot if he'd care to join. Ocelot decides to mull it over. NOTE: You don't actually recruit him. Instead, you have to beat Gene afterwards and start a new playthrough to unlock Ocelot as a new playable character. Trivia *During Naked Snake's missions in Tselinoyarsk, there were at least two hints that Ocelot was an American agent: his namesake, as Para-Medic pointed out, is a species of wildcat that lives on the American continent; and his real name, Adamska, is the Russian form of "Adam", the agent whom Big Boss was originally supposed to contact at Rassvet. *During Ocelot's torture of Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot mentioned that, along with Afghanistan, he had also participated in wars in Eritrea, Mozambique, and Chad. *During the Manhattan Incident, when discussing Liquid Snake's grafted arm with Solidus Snake, Ocelot mentioned that he "never trusted a Frenchman." Ironically, Ocelot was actually born in Normandy, France, and during the Shadow Moses Incident, one of his favorite torture devices was of French origin. *There is a distinct difference between Revolver Ocelot's voice and that of Liquid Ocelot's voice, even though they are technically the same person. Revolver Ocelot's is more Western-like whereas Liquid Ocelot's is more menacing. *Ocelot’s favorite animal is the Markhor, a type of wild goat. *During the Manhattan Incident, Ocelot apparently has to take hypodermic injections in the event that Liquid's arm tries to take control. On that note, whenever he was about get possessed by Liquid, he also gains two heartbeats, as evidenced when Raiden places the directional microphone at Ocelot's direction. *After stealing Metal Gear RAY during the Tanker Incident, Ocelot reported the success of his mission to a "Mr. President", though whether he was refering to James Johnson or directly to the Patriots is unknown. *During the events of the Manhattan Incident, Revolver Ocelot was capable of saying "Patriots" in reference to his organization without saying "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo". Because the Patriots altered their agents' nanomachines to censor any use of the word Patriots in reference to them, this implies that he either removed the nanomachines in question or modified them to cancel out their programming. *When Groznyj Grad officials discovered that there were bombs in the weapon hangar and told all non-EOD personnel had to disarm the bombs immediately, Volgin ordered Ocelot to "find those bombs". This implies that Ocelot may have been a member of the EOD squad. Behind the Scenes *Ocelot is the only character in the series who is personally acquainted with all four Snakes: he was the right-hand man of both Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, he had a friendly rivalry and admiration for Naked Snake/Big Boss, and he was the nemesis of Solid Snake. *Ocelot's original appearance in Metal Gear Solid was inspired by the actor Lee Van Cleef. Somewhat ironically, Van Cleef also inspired the appearance of Old Snake. *Shalashaska is a mistransliteration of Sharashka. *Though, in Metal Gear Solid 3, both have the rank of Major, Ocelot and Raikov wear different insignia. Raikov's (with a single star) is correct. Ocelot's (with three stars in a triangle and a fourth past the top point of the triangle) is the insignia of a Soviet Captain. *A hidden R1 moment in Metal Gear Solid 3 shows Ocelot secretly in attendance during the ceremony where President Johnson awarded Naked Snake with the title of Big Boss as well as the Distinguished Service Cross. *In the English version of Metal Gear Solid 4, Patric Zimmerman (the English voice of Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid 4 went differently because Kōji Totani (the Japanese voice of Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (the Japanese voice of Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. *Ironically, Ocelot's Metal Gear Solid 4 Japanese voice actor (Banjo Ginga) was also the Japanese voice of Zero in Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the man who Ocelot, along with his "true comrades" EVA and Big Boss, rebelled against. *There is some controversy over Liquid Ocelot's handling in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database as it makes vague hints in some articles suggesting that Liquid's "spirit"/personality was in control but subsequently contradicting this information saying it was an act all along in other articles. This has lead to many theories of just who Liquid Ocelot was. *In the Metal Gear Solid Official Missions Handbook, Revolver Ocelot, during his time in the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, had been caught in a helicopter crash when his helicopter was shot down by Afghan guerillas, and he still carries the wound that was inflicted in that skirmish. However, due to the questionable nature of the source, it is unclear if this is to be canon or not. *Ocelot, who was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy (D-Day), is one of two characters born during the second World War. The other character was Huey of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, who was born the same day as the Hiroshima bombing in Japan. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, during Snake's in-game codec conversation with Mei Ling regarding Pikachu, Ocelot is briefly mentioned as Snake recounts the famous torture sequence in Metal Gear Solid, implying that the lethality of Pikachu's electric-based attacks falls in comparison to the interrogation he endured at the hands of Ocelot. *The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database states that Ocelot never worked for OMON, the SVR, or the Russian Tax Police. The official file on Ocelot was falsified to cover up his membership of the Patriots. *According to an interview with Yoji Shinkawa, Ocelot's arm was originally going to be mechanical as a result of Gray Fox amputating it. However, Liquid Snake was well received by fans, so they decided to change it to Ocelot receiving an arm transplant with Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2 as the donor instead.Yoji Shinkawa interview Gallery File:Revolver Ocelot Twin Snakes.jpg|Ocelot's depiction in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. File:Revolver Ocelot MGS2.jpg|Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 2. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category: Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary Category:Patriots